


Preghiera in Gennaio

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Là dove in pieno giorno risplendono le stelle [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, andate via e lasciatemi piangere, ci sarà una seconda parte con mycroft ma non garantisco niente, io vi ho avvertito, non leggete, non sto scherzando, non voglio leggerla neanche io, roba brutta, roba pesante, se sopravvivo, tw: suicidio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sherlock, ma tu non lo sai?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preghiera in Gennaio

**Author's Note:**

> Per il malefico prompt **[SHERLOCK (BBC)] Quando Sherlock ritorna a Londra, John non è al 221B ad aspettarlo. John si è suicidato nove mesi dopo la sua morte.** appartenente a **The Pirates!** di [Lande di Fandom](http://landedifandom.livejournal.com/)

**Preghiera in Gennaio**

 

 

****

A Baker Street, Mrs. Hudson non sviene, non urla e non lo prende a schiaffi come meriterebbe. La donna apre la porta, vede Sherlock, diventa più bianca della sua camicia candida. 

Con un cenno secco della testa invita Sherlock in casa, e si affaccenda senza una parola a preparare il té, con mani che tremano soltanto un po'.

“Bevi,” ordina dopo un po', spingendo verso di lui una tazza di tè bollente, carico e ben zuccherato. Quello che viene chiamato  _ buil _ _der's tea_ , adatto – si dice – a far riprendere in fretta da uno shock. Certo, si immaginava di creare una certa sensazione col proprio rientro in scena, ma non pensava di sconvolgere la donna e costringerla al silenzio. Non è da Mrs. Hudson, e uno schiaffo sarebbe stato più appropriato. Persino una padellata sarebbe stata più consona, per quanto più dolorosa.

No, c'è qualcosa che non va. Qualcosa che può zittire Mrs. Hudson e spingerle un tremore incontrollabile nelle mani.

Tutto si può dire, di lei, tranne che sia una persona debole.

“Sherlock, ma tu non lo sai?” mormora dopo un attimo, con una voce che si rompe in tutti i punti sbagliati. Fragile e flebile come un foglio di carta velina, sottile, triste. È la voce di una vecchia che chiede aiuto per attraversare la strada. Mrs. Hudson non lo è mai stata, non lo sarà mai. È un guanto di velluto a fiorellini su di un pugno di fiero ferro britannico.

“Non so cosa?” ribatte, con una tranquillità che non può fingere, perché non ha proprio idea, non può avere idea, questa volta non c'è scienza della deduzione che tenga e che l'aiuti a decifrare l'enigma.

Mrs. Hudson apre la bocca per rispondere, la richiude con un cenno negativo della testa. Ha un'espressione chiusa e addolorata che Sherlock non le ha mai visto, certo non quando suo marito è stato condannato a morte.

Certo non si è sciolta in lacrime, né è scoppiata in singhiozzi sottili, disperati, come fa adesso. Non è il piagnucolare falso e stucchevole che ha finto quella volta che è stata malmenata e tenuta sotto tiro dagli americani, no.

Sono lacrime vere e brutte, quel pianto doloroso e brutto che deforma la faccia e fa gonfiare gli occhi.

“Oh, Sherlock,” balbetta la donna, e anche se preme due dita tra le sopracciglia, anche se si copre la bocca come a voler nascondere la propria disfatta così poco dignitosa non riesce a fermarsi.

“Cosa, Mrs. Hudson, cosa? Che cosa non so?”

Non può essere nessun altro a dirglielo, lei lo sa. Lei è la padrona di casa (non _governante_ ) che ha finito per fargli da madre con forse più buon senso ma certo non più amore di quanto non ne provi la madre di Sherlock. Entrambe sono riuscite a viziarlo oltre i confini della decenza, ma a Mrs. Hudson Sherlock ha sempre riservato un affetto riluttante e speciale.

Mrs. Hudson è la colonna portante di Baker Street (senza di lei l'Inghilterra cadrebbe!), e quindi a lei spetta l'ingrato compito, la frase che pensava di non dover pronunciare perché fino a soli cinque minuti fa l'appartamento al piano di sopra era vuoto e lo sarebbe rimasto per sempre.

“Sherlock, John...” Esita, si schiarisce la voce, soccombe ad un'altra ondata di lacrime che le cola sulle guance. Non si disturba ad asciugarle.

Sherlock è subito sull'attenti, siede più dritto come se fosse stato punto da un'ape, incitato con un ferro rovente.

Mrs. Hudson non può guardarlo in faccia mentre glielo dice. Le parole lasciano le sue labbra con estrema riluttanza. Non può vedere il viso pallido di Sherlock – come sempre, certo, ma più del solito. Non possono essere stati due anni piacevoli neanche per lui, non chissà dov'era in missione segreta, non in chissà quale posto dimenticato da Dio – non può vederlo così pallido e concentrato e non può vederlo spezzarsi per il peso delle sue poche parole sussurrate controvoglia.

Mrs. Hudson non ha mai avuto figli – ci mancava anche questa, con quel delinquente di Frank, poi, e a dirla tutta dei bambini avrebbero intralciato il loro stile di vita così decadente – ma ora così tardi nella vita ha adottato i suoi due inquilini, tollerato il loro stile di vita così folle e pericoloso, ed è arrivata a voler bene a entrambi come se fossero i suoi ragazzi.

Il suo Sherlock così astruso, spigoloso e insopportabile, un marmocchio quasi quarantenne capace comunque di una generosità tanto più onesta e disinteressata proprio perché lui non la capisce, e si trova a offrirla con una spontaneità che sorprende persino lui.

E il suo John, silenzioso e mansueto e per niente quieto come forse avrebbe voluto essere. L'ha visto così poco, dopo la presunta scomparsa di Sherlock – presunta! Se soltanto Sherlock avesse potuto dare un indizio, una traccia, un segnale – e non avrebbe potuto fare niente, neanche se avesse voluto.

Non può guardare Sherlock in faccia mentre gli comunica la notizia, non può vederlo andare in pezzi come nessuna tortura che può soltanto immaginare è riuscita a fare.

Ma deve farlo.

Deve farlo, perché Sherlock uscirà da Baker Street senza una sola parola, seguito dalle code del suo stravagante cappotto e Mrs. Hudson lo sa.

Sa benissimo che deve parlargli, deve guardarlo finché può, anche se le si spezzerà il cuore, perché Sherlock può essere tornato una volta, ma questa volta quando uscirà da Baker Street non ci sarà più alcun ritorno.

 

\---

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo dovreste saperlo da dove viene, se non lo sapete disonore sulla vostra mucca. 
> 
> *va a piangere*


End file.
